


Crossfire

by Quackyeon



Category: VIXX, mydol, offroad
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Unrequited Love, hakyeon is so done, hongbin is sassy, powers!AU, science experiment!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quackyeon/pseuds/Quackyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being raised to become weapons. It's even harder when you're in a team and there are feelings.</p><p> </p><p>tornado, noun /tɔːˈneɪdəʊ/<br/>1 A mobile, destructive vortex of violently rotating winds having the appearance of a funnel-shaped cloud and advancing beneath a large storm system.<br/>1.1 A person or thing characterized by violent or devastating action or emotion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> All Dates are set out day/month/year  
> Hakyeon identifies as genderfluid and uses they pronouns. 
> 
> A huge thank you to P who pretty much got me though this. I would never have made it without her. And a massive shoutout to team ausome for making this a great experience and listening to me crying.

**TOP SECRET**  
V Team Project Recruits filed by order they were selected for the program

**Subject Number:** V11  
**Sex:** Sex depends on power - _Subject V11 identifies as Genderfluid, as as such we have provided them with appropriate clothing._  
**Name:** Cha Hakyeon (차학연) - Sometimes goes by N (엔), as a way to control the gender connotations with their first name - however the other V subjects do call them their assigned name.  
**Birthplace:** Changwon, South Korea, (창원시, 대한민국)  
**Birthdate:** 30/6/1990  
**Power:** Subject V11 can switch between the two biological sexes - _However, we have yet to see them demonstrate control over it_  
**Biography:** Subject V11 has been in the program since they were approximately eleven years old (26/6/2001). They have always presented as being able to switch between the sexes and are happy to identify themselves as Genderfluid. Subject V11 had a history of self harm but was prompt to control those impulses after he was put into our intense therapy program, we also believe being taken away from his home environment helped him with his issues. V11 grew up within the program and has been shown to have a good temperament as well as being less likely to fight the guards. Subject V11 and Subject V15 have grown exceptionally close and we are lead to believe that they are romantically inclined. This not an issue for us, as V11’s state is so unstable they do not have a monthly cycle - and they are  infertile. We are unsure if V11 is aware of their infertility and it is not something we plan to tell them. V11 is the natural leader of the V - team experiment and the others seem to follow their lead. 

V11 has no issues with team members, and is quick to adapt to new members being added. They are seen as the somewhat ‘mothering’ figure of the team. V11 when in their female body have a very good control over V15, however, this control is slightly less when they are in their male body - but as of yet V15’s lack of control has not allowed V11 to adapt to have complete control. V11 has a close relationship with V12 and V13, V11 is a couple of years older and together they have been here for a long time so their bond is deep, however, V11 has no effect when V12 loses control of his power. V11 takes the pain that the others feel as if it was their own, and often there are questions about if they have some empathic tendencies. 

V11 was put in the male team - the V program - because their ‘natural’ form, the form they were born in is the male body. V11 also felt more comfortable with the men as they had been raised with the other ‘exceptional’ male subjects. V11 was deemed appropriate for the program as they have control over V15 - and would be useful if V15 is deployed and in need of stopping. They were also already in a position of leadership. V11 is someone who puts the others first, and they hold the team together. 

Aside from being a way of controlling V15, V11 could be used as an intelligence tool. 

  
**Subject Number:** V12  
**Sex:** Male  
**Name:** Lee Hongbin (이홍빈)  
**Birthplace:** Gwangjin, Seoul, South Korea (광진구, 서울시, 대한민국)  
**Birthdate:** 29/9/1993  
**Power:** Oxygen Manipulation - _We’ve never seen him control it - nor have we seen him increase oxygen saturation_  
**Biography:** Subject V12 came to us shortly after V11 when he was only eight years old (4/10/2001) and the same day as Subject V13. V12 was brought in by his parents because they were unable to cope with his power - and it was getting stronger as he got older. They were scared of him and in turn he was terrified of himself. After admitting him to our program the guards had trouble with him as he had frequent panic attacks as well as night-terrors. He would only calm down in Subject V13 was in the bed with him and we have not separated their sleeping quarters since. They have not asked to be split up, but we are lead to believe that they are currently able to sleep in separate beds unless V13 feels V12 is going to have a nightmare.

Subject V12 has severe anxiety and panic disorder. We are led to believe that he nearly drowned when he was six years of age and that is what triggered the manifestation of his powers. He has also been treated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder while under our protectorate. We believe that these issues are the reason for the instability in V12’s power. V12 does not respond that well to therapy - he has nearly killed ~~a~~ , ~~two~~ , three therapists after they triggered an anxiety attack. It is believed that V11 and V13 know more about what it is that bothers V12 but they have not chosen to share that in any of their required journals. V12 also do not write much about it in his journal. V12 has previously been on medication for his anxiety - but it stops his power so we stopped the medication. 

V12 has no romantic attachments to anyone in the team - despite early suspicions that V13 and him were close. We believe that V12 is straight and as such if the V project is a success we will monitor him further especially if he has children. V12’s power can be used should V11 fail in stopping V15 when he has lost control of his power - although this does not count as mastery of his power as it is clear that it still only happens because of panic. V12 has shown no real signs of progression in terms of learning how to control his power - so we have decided we are going to try to push him further to force him to learn how to control himself. 

V12 is valuable on the team as he is very easy to blend in with people and is very mild mannered. He is easy to put onto any team and despite the danger he poses to the others when he cannot stop his power we felt that he qualified for the team with V13’s qualification. We do not wish to separate them and for future use as weapon they should be deployed together. 

V12 presents as a weapon - and if he gains control he would be invaluable.  


Subject Number: V13  
**Sex:** Male  
**Name:** Kim Wonshik (김원식)  
**Birthplace:** Seoul, South Korea (서울시, 대한민국)  
**Birthdate:** 15/2/1993  
**Power:** Pheromone Manipulation  
**Biography:** Subject V13 came to us shortly after V11 when he was only eight years old (4/10/2001) and the same day as Subject V12. V13 was an orphan and was brought here to be a control child - however, we soon found out that V13 had control over pheromones, something we believe to have manifested because of his own abandonment. We have no idea at what age V13 was sent to the orphanage, but we do know that at the time of arrival he did remember his birth parents. He has since refused to talk to anyone about them, and until moving into the V team holding facility there were no mics in the subjects rooms when they were under eightteen. V13 is a very closed subject - he has this tendency to intentionally disobey commands and on numerous occasions has staged an escape, and also has gotten in fights with other subjects. V13 can be seen as pretty hot headed. This trait can affect his powers, but most often it has little to no affect on the powers. 

Our psychologists deem that V13 has abandonment issues as well as some attachment issues - shown by the co-dependence between V12 and V13. However, we have found that this is better for their powers for them to be together. Subject V13 has also exhibited a romantic attraction towards V14. We believe this to be an unrequited affection, V14 has yet to respond however - making this seem more and more like V13 is borderline obsessive over the other, we do not believe that these feelings held by V13 will ever manifest into anything and they will have no affect on the V team’s compatibility. Although, V13 struggles to get along with V17 as V17 is exceptionally close to V14.

V13 has little to no control over their powers, and it has been commented on a few times by other team members that his powers can be a little uncomfortable. It is hard for them to fall under the spell of the pheromone manipulation because they have been around it for a while. It seems as though people can become de-sensitised to the weakest form of pheromone control emitted by Subject V13. While V13 is not a weapon of sorts, he is a good tool to have due to his connection with V12, we fear splitting them up will cause an eruption of V12’s powers and we think that V13 is one of the main reasons V12’s powers aren’t always out of control. 

Despite the fact that V13 can be, at times, abrasive - especially towards V17 - he is generally a very good team player and we think he will make an excellent addition to the V team as well as enabling them to do more things due to the range that pheromone control provides. 

We are not looking at V13 as a weapon, but he could be very useful for espionage.

  
**Subject Number:** V14  
**Sex:** Male  
**Name:** Lee Jaehwan (이재환)  
**Birthplace:** Gwangjin, Seoul, South Korea (광진구, 서울시, 대한민국)  
**Birthdate:** 6/4/1992  
**Power:** Imitation - _Generally vocal, with effort physical_  
**Biography:** Subject V14 came to us on his own accord when he was sixteen years old (7/5/2008). We are not sure why - we believe he was a runaway but we could never be sure. We never asked V14 about his past because it became very clear very quickly what his power was. When he first arrived he would take the form of the person who was talking to him. We were quick to realise that this was a reflex rather than something he could control - and it took us several days before we could get to see his normal face clearly. We are not sure what led him to us, but we are sure there has been some emotional abuse and bullying. V14 has very low self-esteem and self-worth which we were very concerned about. We have had V14 in counselling ever since but results are varied. He is still insecure but we find that he is more often not mimicking those around him.

V14 is a very placid person, he seems quite often to just go with what is being done by the group. He is a very natural group leader but he is not a leader. Of course being docile and being able to fit into any group are important traits for any government team, but V14 does it with ease. He is quick to learn and is also very fast to adapt. He makes friends quickly and we have never caught him trying to break any rules. He is quiet so sometimes it is quite easy to forget he is around, but when he does feel confident he can be very loud - as well as childish. 

V14 is the subject of V13’s unrequited affections, we are not sure if V14 is aware of the feelings harboured by V13 - as he has never mentioned it anywhere our mics can pick up, nor has he written about it in the journals that are required or spoken about it in his logs. V14 is often in his own world and we don’t know if this is the reason that he is still not reacting to V13’s feelings for him. V14 is easy to get along with but it is V17 who is closest to him. V17 and V14 eat together as well as room together with V16, however more often than not they are just doing things together. Upon V14 and V17’s close friendship being formed we have noticed that V14 is working harder to be able to control his power, so it was no question that once V14 was selected for this program that we would also be bringing in V17. 

V14 does not possess powers which can be used very efficiently as a weapon but it is clear that once he gains total control over his power he would make an excellent addition to the espionage team. 

  
**Subject Number:** V15  
**Sex:** Male  
**Name:** Jung Taekwoon (정택운)  
**Birthplace:** Seocho, Seoul, South Korea (서초구, 서울시, 대한민국)  
**Birthdate:** 10/11/1990  
**Power:** Tornado Control - _he can not only summon them but we have on occasions seen him become one_  
**Biography:** Subject V15 was given to his project by his father - who is overseeing this project as it’s military leader when he was thirteen (24/12/2003). We were told that he had caused a mini tornado inside his own home and he would make a great weapon. He was admitted into the program and for two years was completely mute. It was when he met V11 that he began talking, we later attributed this to the attraction. V15 is exceptionally shy but performs to a higher level than most soldiers when he is put the test on physical assault courses. V15 strives for perfection in anything and has the top scores out of all the recruits in every single way. We are not sure what he is hoping to attain by having the best scores, but it seems to have little affect on his control. 

V15 is very shy and has trouble solidifying connections with the other team members. Most of them just avoid him, and he is quite often ignored in conversations - which he doesn’t seem to mind. He however, found a connection with V11 and we are led to believe that this is a romantic connection. He requested the camera’s and microphones be removed from the room he shares with V15, and we have removed all visible camera’s but we are aware that their relationship has become sexual. We have also noted that V15 is a lot more affectionate with V11 when they are in their female form - however V15 has not voiced any opinion on V11’s changing body and their relationship. 

V15 has little to no control over his power and more times than not it can get out of control. When V11 is in their female form they have more of a hold over V15 and can more often than not bring him down when he is losing control, this makes them as a couple and exceptional asset. However, when V11 is in his male form it is harder for V15 to calm down when situations like this occur V12 is used, by taking away the oxygen V12 effectively stops the tornado’s from forming and also knocks V15 unconscious halting the power completely. While this isn’t a long term solution there is very little we are able to do until he learns to control his own power. 

V15 will make an excellent weapon once he has learnt to control his powers - he already has the mindset of a soldier and has already shown an ability for him to be able to separate what he wants and what is for the greater good. 

  
**Subject Number:** V16  
**Sex:** Male  
**Name:** Lee Sanghyuk (이상혁)  
**Birthplace:** Daejeon, South Korea (대전시, 대한민국)  
**Birthdate:** 5/7/1995  
**Power:** Telekinesis - _although we’ve noticed some limits to his strength._  
**Biography:** Subject V16 was the last recruit brought to us that was then implemented in the V team program, when he was twenty years old (20/8/2015). He has had the least amount of training and because of that is somewhat unpredictable. He doesn’t really respect the officials who give him orders and even V11 finds it difficult to control V16. They are not always obedient but we believe that it is still possible to make them bend to fit the criteria of the project as they are shown to be exceptionally talented. V16 was bullied in school and was sent here after there was an incident in a university science lab. (These notes can be found in his recruitment file, should there be a need to read about the incident.) 

V16 is very strong-willed and a determined person. He is the only member of the V team project to have taught himself control and we are not entirely sure at what age he learnt to control his power (as until he was sent to us, he wasn’t on our radar of enhanced humans). V16 is very sceptical about what we do and will often challenge instructions, but he will usually do what is asked of him even if he doesn’t want to do it. Despite the small clashes he has with the other members of the V team we think that he is an integral member of the team as he is not afraid to voice his opinions - and will directly challenge V11 to make him become a better leader. 

V16 has excellent control over the power of telekinesis, but we are yet to see the extent of this subject’s power. We are sure that his power is far greater than what we have seen. He doesn’t know his own strength and we have devised a number of tests to specifically test his strength. V16 rooms with V14 and V17 but he is yet to forge any strong relationships with any of the other boys on the V team. V16 has always been a loner - but at the same time is accepted. We don’t know why he chooses to do this as he has never chosen to open up to us about that side of his personality. 

V16 is a good edition to the team and we are looking at weaponizing him.  


  
**Subject Number:** V17  
**Sex:** Male  
**Name:** Lee Daewon (이대원)  
**Birthplace:** Busan, South Korea (부산시, 대한민국)  
**Birthdate:** 16/1/1991  
**Power:** Empathic Control  
**Biography:** Subject V17 came to us shortly after V14 joined when he was seventeen years old (9/9/2008). We believe he was kicked out when his parents realised what his power was and he came to the only place that he felt safe going to. He is a good student and was willing to learn when we gave him tasks in order to test the limits of his power. He is one of the recruits that has shown the most amount of progress in terms of starting to control his power as well as increase the effect that his power can have on someone. 

V17 has empathic control and can control the emotions of those around him, this could be something that can be used to help others control their own powers or can be used to trigger the others into losing control. This can be a good tool for teaching the other boys to use their own powers. V17 has nearly perfect control of his power and only loses his control if they are experiencing their own strong emotions. 

V17 and V14 have a close friendship and room together. They also share with V16 but do not seem to wish to include him when they are doing things. V17 seems to rely a lot on V14 and is currently really helping V14 to gain complete control of his power. This kind of personality is beneficial to the team and V17 has said on multiple occasions that he is willing to do whatever it takes for this project to succeed, making him an obvious candidate for this project.

V17 has potential for work in espionage. 

V17 will be getting _special_ missions directly from us and not through V11. 

*-*-*-*-*

 

Hakyeon sighed when they woke up. They hated days like today. They already knew that they were in their female body. Hakyeon hated that they couldn't control they power - at first they had thought it was amazing, on days when they felt more female they were able to have the body to match how they felt. However, Hakyeon had soon learnt that they didn't quite have the control over it that they desired. Days like today were a pain, the body was female but the mind felt more male. Taekwoon shifted in the bed, his arm tightening around Hakyeon's waist. Taekwoon nuzzled against Hakyeon's neck and pressed a few gentle kisses on their neck. "Morning." He mumbled, the sleep was heavy in his voice. Hakyeon did like it when Taekwoon woke up in this kind of mood. It was always a good sign for the day to come - and usually meant that there would be no mishaps with Taekwoon's power later that day. 

Hakyeon got up, pulling on a pair jeans and a large jumper on that would hide the curves the female body possessed. They sighed as they noticed that Wonshik and Hongbin weren't in their room. They had a rather unfortunate tendency to try to escape the government facility. The assortment of powers held in the base made Hakyeon feel a little uneasy. They weren't sure if mixing the powers was a good idea - they were sure that everything was a risk when it came to the project. They hated the testing that they were all subjected to. They really hated the way that people would look at them - and wondered if the girls they'd heard about were going through the same feelings they were. 

Hakyeon found Sanghyuk sat by himself reading what looked like a sci-fi novel. "Bit ironic don't you think?" Hakyeon said with a small smile. "Have you seen the others?" 

"Last I knew Taekwoon was in your bed making you make obscene noises." Hakyeon tried not to blush, they were always loud when it was their female form who was getting off. "Jaehwan and Daewon are eating breakfast, they only just got up and I haven't seen Hongbin and Wonshik since Hongbin had that meltdown and took all the oxygen away from us, _again_." Sanghyuk just shrugged, "and before you say it, I know. He can't help it - but still, it's really inconvenient. Some of us do enjoy breathing." 

"Hyuk." Hakyeon just answered. "Not everyone has the control you have. That isn't his fault." 

"It is when he nearly _kills_ us." Sanghyuk shook his head. "Taekwoon takes responsibility when he nearly kills us, well, most of the time." Sanghyuk moved quickly to observe Hakyeon. "So, a boy day. and your power isn't co-operating?" 

"Mhm..." Hakyeon mumbled. They didn't particularly enjoy these conversations pertaining to their gender. 

"And you didn't tell Taekwoon?" 

"He's not awake." They just answered back quietly. 

"Mhm... That's why you're not telling him." Sanghyuk rolled his eyes. "We both know that you don't tell Taekwoon for other reasons, but sure, let's pretend that's the real answer." Sanghyuk shrugged. "You know if we talked to _them_ we could get you a binder for the days your body doesn't co-operate." 

"Oh yeah because _they_ give anything without a cost." 

"And Taekwoon wouldn't like it, would he?" 

"Stop it now Sanghyuk." Hakyeon said fiercely

"What, like we all have no idea that Taekwoon prefers you with your girl body. Like we can't all tell you two have sex in your girl body more often than he dares to let himself touch you when you're in your male body, And that we don't notice that he is more affectionate when you're in your female form. You think I'm that stupid because I haven't been here as long? You think _they_ don't notice. You think _they_ really don't have the technology to fix you, to give you the control - because _they_ do, but is it fun to monitor us fucking up our lives. It's way more fun to watch you and Taekwoon navigate the world's most fucked up relationship. Oh, and are we all still pretending that Wonshik isn't pining over Jaehwan?" 

"Sanghyuk." Hakyeon stopped for a second. "Don't go there." 

"No, Hakyeon, you can't keep pretending nothing is going on here, Wonshik is _in love_ with him. And we all know you and Taekwoon aren't as perfect as you two both like to pretend you are." Sanghyuk looked at the person before him. "And you can keep denying it all you want - but _they_ get off on this stuff, they put us in situations that are catalysts to our powers. Do you remember when they pressured Hongbin by throwing us all into water? Do you remember having him try to kill us when we were all trying to breathe after we got out? _They_ love it, they feed off it." 

"What are you saying?" 

"Nothing Hakyeon, clearly you're not going to listen." Sanghyuk shook his head. "Shouldn't you be going to get into something more girly? Taekwoon will be awake soon." Hakyeon flinched slightly. "And we all know he likes to wake up to the same Hakyeon he went to bed with." 

"Don't talk about what you don't understand - and go find Wonshik and Hongbin." Hakyeon moved to walk past him and into the the kitchen. 

Hakyeon sighed when they got into the kitchen, It wasn't exactly easy being in control of all of the others, he had heard rumours that they were looking at cutting the team down to six rather than seven. In fact he knew that the girl team only had five members. There had been a shocking incident where two of them had died on a mission. Hakyeon wasn't sure if that was going to be a risk of this team but he had chosen not to tell any of the others what he had been told about the girls. He was sure that they knew of the girls - well most of them had met the girls before and most of them had been friends with the girls team.

Maybe they should tell the others about the girls, maybe it would make them more obedient. Not that Hakyeon minded that they were a bit of a mess. He liked that they kind of needed him, not that he wanted their dependency or anything. He looked over when someone entered the room. "You should have woken me up." Taekwoon said quietly pressing a small kiss to Hakyeon's cheek. Hakyeon shut their eyes when Taekwoon pulled them close, they tried not tense when Taekwoon pressed gentle kisses to the curve of their neck, one hand tentatively moving to touch one of Hakyeon's breasts. 

"It's a boy day." Hakyeon breathed out. They felt sick, they hated doing this to Taekwoon, when they had the body that Taekwoon preferred but they couldn't make themselves love it. 

"That's fine." Taekwoon said quietly, kissing Hakyeon's neck again gently, hands moving to just hold Hakyeon round the waist. 

"I'm sorry." They said in a small breath, their body betrayed them. They didn't want to be as into this as they were. They had been trying to make breakfast. Hakyeon turned to kiss Taekwoon's lips, he moved to sit up on the counter and they kissed more, Taekwoon's hands knew where to touch Hakyeon to have them putty in his hands. Taekwoon moved to tug on Hakyeon's sweater. "Taek." They said softly, they wanted Taekwoon but anyone could just walk in. Taekwoon managed to get Hakyeon to relent after a few more tugs, he eyed Hakyeon's chest. Today Hakyeon was wearing a sports bra, whereas yesterday - a girl day - they had been wearing a pretty black lacy bra. Taekwoon kissed along the other's collarbones, Hakyeon holding him close, arms wrapped around their boyfriend's back. 

When Taekwoon kissed back up the others neck to their lips, his hands slipped up to rub Hakyeon's thighs. As Taekwoon resumed kissing over Hakyeon's neck, gently sucking on the others pulse, his hands were still caressing the leader's thighs. Hakyeon's breath hitched and they mumbled small words of praise. He knew that they were in a place where they could be walked in on but that was somehow okay. Hakyeon smiled when Taekwoon asked permission to take things further and they nodded. Hakyeon gasped when Taekwoon's hand slipped into their jeans. Hakyeon moved a little to push their jeans down so Taekwoon could do it easier. The man teased over Hakyeon's boxers, kissing the other heatedly. When it was a girl day, Taekwoon would pay special attention to Hakyeon's breasts but he knew that today was not a day when it would turn Hakyeon on more. Hakyeon couldn't help but moan out when Taekwoon's hand brushed over their clit. They held their boyfriend close to them and then sighed contently. 

Hakyeon held Taekwoon close after the man had climaxed. They gently kissed the others cheek as Taekwoon breathed out, trying to catch his breath. Hakyeon smiled when Taekwoon lifted his head and kissed Hakyeon romantically. "Do you need me to-" 

"No Taek, I had an orgasm." Hakyeon laughed a little, kissing the boy gently. "We need to get our clothes back on." They laughed, as they both moved to get dressed. Hakyeon was quick to finish food for everyone and lay it out. They tried to avoid the comments - that were mostly from Sanghyuk about what had distracted them from cooking. Once everyone was in the room, Hakyeon sighed a little and looked at them all. "We've got a mission and I know you are all wondering what we're doing here." 

There was a murmur between all the others as they talked about what might be happening. Hakyeon was quick to scan over the file in front of him. "I have all your briefs, and you will all see that they were in front of you. This is a preliminary mission which is succeeded by a mission into the nearby mountain range. Your tent allocation is also in your file." Hakyeon looked at the others, "and it non-negotiable." He turned to look at one member in particular. "Hongbin."

Hongbin looked at Hakyeon, "But it's not fair. I don't see why you get to share a tent with your _boyfriend_ and I have to share a tent with _Daewon_ " There was no argument about Sanghyuk getting a tent to himself, while the other all had a best friend, he was sort of just around. 

"Hongbin, I don't pick the assignments." Hakyeon dismissed the complaint, and then turned back to his own file. "Ok, we leave in an hour, pack up and get ready." 

They walked a long way, it was getting dark when they set up the tents. Hakyeon and Taekwoon were in a tent, and then Wonshik and Jaehwan were in their own tent. Wonshik was tired but he was still listening to Jaehwan talking about whatever it was that he was pointlessly wittering on about. After a while Jaehwan decided to show Wonshik his power. He could control his voice and if he really tried sometimes he could change his features. "This is my favourite one." Jaehwan said with a little smile, before doing an impression of an actor that seemed to always be on the television when they watched in the base. 

"Why is it your favourite?" Wonshik asked quietly. 

"Well, everyone loves him." Jaehwan said with a smile. "And I wish that people would love me the same." 

"I love you." Wonshik said quietly. 

Jaehwan ignored him. "I'd like to be able to change my face," he continued, "but who knows if I'll be able to manage that." He shrugged, and Wonshik nodded, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Jaehwan was ever oblivious.

They settled down into their sleeping bags, zipping them up to their chins, but it wasn't long before Jaehwan started talking again. "Are you cold?" He asked, giving an over-exaggerated shiver. "I'm fucking freezing."

Wonshik laughed. "Yeah," he admitted, "but what can we do?"

Jaewhan - still zipped up in his sleeping back - shuffled forward. "Maybe if we sleep closer together?" He flailed comically, before ending up flopped on the floor like a giant caterpillar. "If that's okay with you," he added hastily.

He shrugged, trying to look casual and uninterested. "Sure," he muttered, and Jaehwan grinned.

"Unzip, then," he ordered, and Wonshik found himself obeying without question. He unzipped his sleeping bag, holding his body tense as Jaehwan slid in next to him. "That's better," he said, before pressing his ice-cold feet against Wonshik's legs.

He hissed through his teeth. "God, you're cold," he shivered.

"Get in closer, then!" Jaehwan said easily. "We're both friends here, it's not like I'm going to bite you."

Wonshik laughed awkwardly. "I guess," he mumbled, trying not to flinch as shuffled closer to Jaehwan. It was pathetic, but he'd never actually been this close to Jaehwan before, close enough to smell the cheap aftershave they all wore, the tang of sweat from the long walk.

He lay as stiff as a board, fighting the urge to hold the other man in his arms. Jaehwan, he discovered, was a deep sleeper. Usually, he'd be the same - his ability to fall asleep anywhere is envied by all - but tonight, he found it impossible to drop off. Perhaps it was the all-pervasive cold, or maybe the howling wind outside; it might even have been the eerie, human-like noises sheep were making in the distance - all of it combined, along with his proximity to the object of his affections, made sleep an impossibility.

Jaehwan woke up around 3am, blinking blearily at Wonshik. "Why aren't you asleep?" He yawned, turning back over onto his side. "You'll be exhausted," he mumbled, shifting his body against Wonshik, before holding himself still. Wonshik swallowed, knowing that he was aroused, and that Jaehwan had just felt it.

He prayed that Jaehwan would just ignore it, or pass it off as ridiculously early morning wood - but no such luck. "Wonshik," Jaehwan said quietly, "do you...like me?" He asked.

Wonshik wished he could say no, that is was an accident and that they would laugh it off and pretend it meant nothing, but he couldn't. He nodded, closing his eyes.

Jaehwan stared at him, his eyes a little unfocused from sleep. It was stupid - ill-advised, and possibly the worst idea he had had, ever, but he could not stop himself from pulling the other boy closer and kissing him. The other returned the kiss and Wonshik moved to assert himself a little more. He pulled back and before he could say anything Jaehwan had kissed him again, this time taking control and moving so he was over Wonshik, kissing him harder. Wonshik gasped, holding Jaehwan close, pulling him close to him, pushing his hips up to touch the other man's. "I love you," he moaned.

Jaehwan didn't acknowledge the heartfelt admission of love, instead choosing to push Wonshik's boxers down. "You don't," he breathed against his mouth, "You don't love me. Not the real me, anyway" 

Wonshik's breathing hitched as he reached inside to wrap his hand around him. He was already embarrassingly hard; too hard to really concentrate on what Jaehwan was saying. 

"This doesn't mean anything, right?" Jaehwan asked him suddenly, and Wonshik found himself nodding, too desperate to say what he really felt.

"It's just sex," he found himself promising.

Jaehwan rewarded him with a smile.

The morning came and Wonshik was not entirely sure that the night before had been real. Although the naked body of Jaehwan lying next to him would suggest that it was in fact a real experience. Wonshik looked at Jaehwan’s sleeping face memorising all the lines and shapes, committing them to memory because he got this sinking feeling that being with Jaehwan like this was in essence ephemeral. He didn’t want to think about that but he was sure that the other was going to wake up and everything was going to go back to normal. 

Jaehwan woke up eventually and gave Wonshik a small smile, before getting up and pulling his clothes on. Wonshik didn’t say anything, he desperately wanted Jaehwan to say something first, the last thing he wanted was to be the one who was too obsessed, the one who read too much into things. He knew he shouldn’t feel bad about it, because the reality was that the other had been upfront with him and said it was nothing more than sex. Wonshik felt sick, he was nothing but convenience, Jaehwan had had nothing better to do so they had fucked. It was never going to be anything more. It never could be, and he had just made himself look like a complete fool. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

  
_V14 - Lee Jaehwan - Member Log_  
I made a mistake. A colossal mistake. I honestly don’t know what came over me. I’m _not_ gay. There is nothing wrong with being gay and I’m totally cool with the whole Hakyeon and Taekwoon thing and I don’t mind that Wonshik is gay. But he is into me - and Daewon has been telling me for weeks and I didn’t think it was true - but it was. And he _wanted_ me last night. He really did and I love the feeling. The feeling of being wanted, of being loved, of being someone’s everything. I didn’t mean to do it, but before I knew it I’d let it get too far and I was fucking him. And he loves me so much. I can’t believe I did this to him. He’s never going to forgive me. Daewon is going to freak when he finds out, everyone is and I’m going to have to explain myself. But how can I explain that I just got carried away? That I was drunk on the feeling of being loved? I can’t. No one can find out.

*-*-*-*-*

 

When they got back to the base, they had a few hours to destress and then they had to meet again for Hakyeon to hand out the debriefs. Wonshik knew that if he just kept his mouth shut, the way Jaehwan was, no one would know about what happened and he would only have issues facing himself and not having to deal with the others judging him too. Wonshik also knew that he couldn’t really tell Hongbin as the other had known about how he felt for Jaehwan for a long time and not really been the most understanding, maybe it was Hongbin’s dislike for Daewon that was the cause of it. Wonshik walked into the debrief room and sighed as he sat down opening the file. 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

**TOP SECRET**  
V Team Project - Mission 095 - Debrief 

The seven subjects of V team were sent on a mission, in which they were supposed to test their survival and teamwork skills once more before they were thrown into the field mission that is planned for them. At first we were rather concerned when V16 was struggling to carry his supplies up the trail. The other’s did not seem overly concerned with V16’s struggle - and V16 resorted to using his power, which we were very keen to see is getting more and more controlled, which allows us to see that he is taking the training and the program seriously. 

V11 and V15 were both the leaders and navigators and used excellent teamwork to be able to keep the team together and get them to all the checkpoints on time. We do however, note that V11 and V12 were holding hands while walking through part of the mission - this is not something that is approved, but for the sake of this mission it is something that we can accept. We are _not_ concerned about the two’s relationship affecting the team in anyway, as they have shown multiple times that they are able to leave their relationship problems behind and focus on the mission. 

We were surprised to see subject V14 and V13 had sex in their tent. We had previously thought that V13’s feelings were completely unrequited, and are not sure why V14 had sex with them. It will be interesting to see what comes of this.

*-*-*-*-*

 

Wonshik felt sick. He stopped reading the debrief and wondered if it was possible to just walk out of the room. He made awkward eye contact with Jaehwan. Wonshik tensed a little when Hakyeon cleared his throat. “So, Jaehwan and Wonshik had sex.” He paused, “In a tent.” 

“Like you and Taekwoon don’t do it _everywhere_ ” Sanghyuk bitched. “Including the kitchen, you know that place where we all eat.” 

“So this is a thing now?” Hakyeon raised a brow. 

“No.” Jaehwan said so quickly that Wonshik cringed. “How do we know he didn’t use his power on me.” 

“Well that’s what he does.” Daewon added on. 

“You’re fucking sick.” Hongbin said looking at the pair. “Wonshik wouldn’t do that.” 

Wonshik felt everything closing in. He wondered if this was what Hongbin felt like when he was having a panic attack. He didn’t think he could breathe and everything was just getting too much, he wasn’t sure if he was in the room, or if he was too hot and maybe he wa melting? He felt like his heart was about to explode out of chest and he needed to get out now. He got up and he ran into his room slamming the door. 

Hongbin felt stupid, knocking on the door of his own room, but it seemed necessary. No one had seen Wonshik for days, and while they were sure he was eating - food kept mysteriously disappearing from the fridge in the middle of the night - no one had any idea what he was actually doing. “Wonshik?” He called quietly. “It’s me, Hongbin.”

There was no response, but he hadn’t really expected one. He sighed, pushing the door open. “Wonshik, come on,” he tried again, “it’s only me. You like me.”

“Go away,” said a muffled voice from somewhere in the corner. Hongbin followed it to a blanket-wrapped burrito in the middle of the bed.

He eyed Wonshik, "While most of me wants to tell you that I told you so, I know that isn't what you need to hear and you probably already feel like shit." 

"Thank you Hongbin, I really appreciate this pep talk" Wonshik said, he was lying facing the wall. Hongbin got into the bed and wrapped his arms around his best friend. Wonshik started crying, Hongbin didn't know what to do, There was nothing he could do to take away the pain that the other had. 

"Jaehwan shouldn't have done that to you." Hongbin said quietly. 

"I fucking love him, Hongbin." Wonshik replied softly. 

"I know" Hongbin could barely say it, he hated to admit just how obvious Wonshik was. He wanted to spare his friend the embarrassment of finding out that everyone knew about his feelings. "I know, and it sucks that he doesn't return that sentiment."

"He _fucked_ me." Wonshik breathed out, "and it was perfect and he was perfect and now he's acting like he couldn't care less." 

"Wonshik." Hongbin said with a small sigh, "You need to get out of bed. We have a mission and we really can't keep putting it off because you had sex with Jaehwan. I empathise, really, I do. But we're a team and we really need to do what we have been assigned."

"I know I'm letting the team down, but I don't want to face him. I can't face him. I love him." Wonshik shut his eyes tightly and curled up against Hongbin. "I fucked everything up for the team." 

"Wonshik. Please." 

"And everyone knows. Not only did I embarrass myself in front of him but now _everyone_ knows because _they_ told everyone." Wonshik turned to look at Hongbin. "And now they're all looking at me like I'm pathetic. I can see them all judging me. Jaehwan is ashamed and then everyone is judging me for sleeping with him." 

"Wonshik, no one is judging you." Hongbin said quietly. "Hakyeon and Taekwoon have been having sex for longer than this project has been going - and no one cares that you're gay." 

"It's not a gay thing Hongbin!" Wonshik whined a little. "It's the fact that I let Jaehwan fuck me, and he didn't love me, he doesn't feel the way I do about him. He hates me, I disgust him and just threw myself at him and jumped into bed with him because he needed a warm body." 

"Wonshik, please." Hongbin said with a small sigh. "No one thinks that. Yes, I can't understand why you slept with Jaehwan but I'm not judging you for it and really the others can't either. I mean Taekwoon and Hakyeon are sleeping together and the others have things about themselves they wished were hidden. So, please, Wonshik, can we please do the mission. If you carry on like this it will only get worse."

Wonshik rolled even closer to the wall. “I don’t think things can get worse,” he muttered darkly.

Hongbin bit back another sigh. “Never say that,” he said quietly, “because things always can, and honestly, you’re acting like a fucking child. Jaehwan doesn’t love you, so what? He’s not worth it. He really isn’t. He’s just an overgrown child with a complex about his looks and an inability to keep his fucking mouth shut. But you - you’re actually a nice person who gives a shit, and yes, you did something incredibly stupid, but it doesn’t stop the fact you have a job to do.” He took a breath, surprised by his own vehemence.

Slowly, Wonshik turned to face him. “You’re an asshole, you know that?” He said dully, as he sat up. “But unfortunately, you’re right.”

Hongbin felt like cheering. It was the first time in four days that he had seen anything resembling the Wonshik he knew. “You can give me shit for it after we finish the mission,” he promised.

The walk was even longer this time, a fact not helped by the fact that Sanghyuk chose this time to have a little shit-fit. “I hate this,” he grumbled, as he stumbled over yet another mossy rock. Hongbin stared blearily at the endless sea of forest in front of them, praying that Sanghyuk did not choose this moment to explode everybody’s already fraying tempers.

He could feel himself getting more and more anxious as they progressed up the mountain; each rock in his path sent his sleep-deprived brain into overdrive, and every slip of his boot had him panicking that he would fall. Falling had always been a major fear of his, no matter how safe the situation was in reality.

“You know they’re punishing us, right?” Sanghyuk continued, as he kicked a tree stump. “None of you can keep your dicks in your pants, so they’re making us walk up a fucking mountain so you can’t possibly have sex.”

Hongbin rolled his eyes. 

“That didn’t stop Wonshik, did it?” Daewon scoffed. “He managed to get it up in a tent. But then again, that is your power, isn’t it, Wonshik?” He asked pointedly. Wonshik merely looked down at the laces of his boots.

Hakyeon sighed. They’d had enough. “Shut up, would you? We’ve only got a few more hours of daylight left, and you lot whining isn’t going to get us up there any faster, is it?”

Taekwoon nodded, holding out a hand to help Hakyeon over a particularly rocky step. Hakyeon’s mouth twisted in distaste; they hated it when Taekwoon tried to treat them as a fragile little girl. “N’s right, everyone,” he said quietly. “Shut the fuck up.”

Hongbin glared at Daewon’s back as they continued hiking upwards. 

It came out of nowhere, the avalanche, although looking back, it seemed rather obvious that something huge was about to happen.

“Did you feel that?” Sanghyuk said suddenly, standing stock still in the middle of the dirt path. Jaehwan groaned as he walked right into him.

“Would you stop trying to piss everyone off, Hyuk - ”

“I’m being serious,” Sanghyuk snapped, throwing his arms out in an attempt to keep Jaehwan from walking further. “It felt like the ground was...moving underneath my fucking feet, so excuse me if I’m a little nervous.”

Daewon snorted. “Yeah, ri - ”

A huge tremor shakes the earth beneath them, throwing Hongbin and Daewon off balance. The others stumble, staring at each other in terror. 

There was no time to figure out a plan. Hakyeon simply screamed “Move,” and they all dove for cover. 

“Sanghyuk!” Taekwoon called, his voice unusually loud. “Can you hold it?” Sanghyuk stared at him, face grey. While he had control over his power, it wasn’t as if he knew how to hold back a fucking  
.

He stepped forward bravely, however, because what other choice did he have? If he didn’t at least try, they would all die. “I-I guess.”

Taekwoon nodded, pushing Hakyeon behind him. Sanghyuk swallowed, looking up at the heaving mass of vegetation and rocks hurtling towards them. He closed his eyes for a moment, his hands moving out towards the avalanche.

He could feel the pressure of it in his mind, a foreign presence that he could push back, if he tried hard enough. He planted both feet firmly in the ground, and turned to the others. The ground trembled ominously beneath his feet. “You better stay behind me,” he said. “I don’t know how long I can hold it back. 

“What the fuck are we going to do?” Jaehwan whimpered, his facial features morphing too fast to take hold; it was a particular tic of his that came out if he was scared or hurt. “What the fuck are we going to  
?”

“  
,” Wonshik bellowed, clutching Hongbin’s elbow. His best friend was white, his lips trembling with the effort of keeping his wits about him. “If we lose our shit now, we die. It is that simple.” He turned to Hakyeon, who was pushing past an overprotective Taekwoon. “Was this supposed to happen? Did they say anything about this to you?”

Hakyeon shook their head mutely. They stared at Sanghyuk, torn between the desire to help him or get all of the others to safety. “They didn’t say anything,” they said softly. “They said it was routine, just a team building exercise.”

“Oh, yeah, I’d call this team building,” Sanghyuk called from his position in front of them, sweat streaming down his face. “Murdering all of your prisoners in one go, that’s team  
It’ll be nice to know I died for nothing!”

“No one is going to die!” Wonshik’s eyes flashed, pleading with them all to stay quiet, what with Hongbin on the precipice of blowing over. He could feel his best friend trembling underneath his hand. He was so,  
close to unleashing the full force of his power that Wonshik could practically hear it. “You keep that avalanche from crushing us, and they’ll come rescue us. They don’t want us to die. They need us!”

Sanghyuk’s face was turning purple with the effort of pushing back several tonnes of dirt back up a mountain, but he nodded anyway. 

Daewon turned to look on his right side, eyes widening. “It’s coming from that side, too!” He pointed, his mouth opening in shock.

And that, right there, was the start of it all. Sanghyuk’s concentration slipped, his gaze moving to the - stationary - area of the mountain Daewon was staring at. It happened all at once; rocks began to tumble down, trees skidding towards the clearing, and before anyone really knew - Hakyeon had fallen.

Hongbin buckled under Wonshik’s hold. “Oh no, no, no, no, no,” he moaned, desperately trying to remember the breathing exercises a past therapist trained him in.

"Hongbin." Wonshik's voice was calm - which was almost surprising. Hakyeon was on his back, a large rock on his knee His eyes were shut and Taekwoon was kneeling next to his head whispering something to him. "Hongbin I need you to focus on me." Wonshik said, not even looking around despite the fact rhat Hongbin's eyes were darting around looking at the rest of the group. Sanghyuk had gotten up, he was bleeding, but he'd gone over to help Taekwoon but because he was weak from the avalanche, he couldn't quite lift it off. 

"Can you try fucking harder?" Taekwoon's voice had a panicked tone, this spat going on the other side was only making Hongbin breathe harder. 

"Hongbin." Wonshik said a little louder. "Just focus on me. We're going to be ok. You just need to focus on me." Wonshik kept his voice slow and calm. He hadn't even looked around but he could hear them fussing over Hakyeon. "Don't think about what is going on over there - a med team is coming, you know they are. You just need to focus on keeping calm. We can do this together." 

"I-I c-can't breathe." Hongbin said quietly. 

"Fantastic, you can't breathe." Daewon said from somewhere behind the pair. "Somehow it always ends up being about you. We have a real issue and you're choosing  
to do this." 

"Daewon." Wonshik said not even looking at him. He watched as Hongbin's eyes flashed. Wonshik didn't know what this meant, until he heard Jaehwan from behind him. 

"Hongbin  
, you're going to kill him." 

Wonshik moved to touch Hongbin, snapping him out of what was going on. Wonshik just sat there, holding Hongbin, the other's breathing returned to normal, but he hadn't made a move to leave Wonshik's hug. Wonshik dared to look over at Daewon, he was lying on the ground unmoving, the other's were still more focused on Hakyeon who was still trapped. They hadn't even turned around. 

"You monster!" It was Jaehwan's voice that cut through the air. He moved to try to get to Hongbin, but Wonshik moved to shield him with his body. Hongbin's eyes were closed tightly and Wonshik kept the other safe. "You killed him." Jaehwan screamed. Wonshik just kept himself protecting Hongbin. Jaehwan tired himself out, and Wonshik assumed he went to be with Daewon. 

It took a few hours before the med team arrived. They were all taken separately to have their vitals checked. Taekwoon went with Hakyeon, refusing to let them separate them. Hakyeon was fine, but their leg was put in a cast to ensure it set right.

Hakyeon woke up in their own bed and smiled when they saw Taekwoon looking at them. "What happened?" 

"You broke your leg, but you're ok." He said with small smile, Hakyeon could see the other was still worried, so he reached for the others hand, they pulled Taekwoon into the bed, they moved to cuddle into the other's chest. "I was so worried." Taekwoon said quietly. "I never want to see you like that again." Taekwoon said keeping Hakyeon close to him. 

"I'm sorry." Hakyeon said quietly. 

"We need to be debriefed." Taekwoon said quietly, "but I can hold off the others until you feel ready enough to go. Hongbin and Wonshik haven't come out of their room since we got back and Jaehwan has been sent to solitary three times for trying to get into Hongbin's room. And Sanghyuk's been sitting in the practice room just reading." Taekwoon stroked Hakyeon's hair, it was long - he did like the girl Hakyeon's hair, but he was sure that the other would want him to tie it up for them. "Do you want me to do something with your hair?" 

Hakyeon shook their head. "Leave it down, I'll tie it up in a bit." They paused and looked at Taekwoon. "What about Daewon?" 

"Hakyeon." 

"Taekwoon, what is going on?" 

"Hakyeon, please. You've only just come round." 

"Taekwoon, you better tell me what is going on, or so help me." 

"He died Hakyeon." Taekwoon said emotionlessly. "Hongbin killed him." 

 

*-*-*-*-*

 

**TOP SECRET**  
V Team Project - Mission 096 - Debrief 

Mission 096 was supposed to be a simple mission. V Team were told that they were to reach the top of the mountain and to set up camp there. There they would await further instructions. We wanted to test how they handled altitude, as X Team had shown that they had better control when they were up in the mountain range. There was nothing of significance to report at first, as all that was clear was the intercourse between V13 and V14 had left the group feeling somewhat disjointed. We would not encourage this relationship further - although it has been noted that V14 is not homosexual (we are yet to understand why they chose to have intercourse with V13). 

However, when the team got to about halfway to the summit, there was the planned earthquake, which caused an avalanche. We were very impressed to see V16 demonstrate exceptional control over his power and managed to keep everyone safe except V11 who was struck by a rock, they were left trapped and were attended to by V15 while they waited for our medic team. V16, however, was then unable to lift the rock from V11’s leg. (It has been noted that there is a limited supply of energy for the power that V16 holds - and we will test this limit in a safer environment). V11 has sustained injuries to their leg and has been put in a cast. 

The shock of the event sent V12 into a panic attack (something we have had noted in their file for a long time). V13 tried to talk V12 down from the anxiety attack, but V17 provoked V12. V12 then used his power in a way we had never seen before. He managed to focus the power on just one person, so instead of the whole group suffering, it was just aimed at V17. V17 collapsed and V14 proceeded to try to attack V12 but was blocked by V13. (Possibility that V12 and V13’s friendship is a stronger bond than we had originally thought). When the medical team got the V17 was **DOA**. 

V17 has been terminated from the V program.


End file.
